Harry Potter, the Mediwizard
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry Potter is a Mediwizard, and the resident potions master has an unusual problem, whats a boy to do, oh yes, that... this is rated high for a reason.


**A/N: hi guys and girls. As it's my birthday tomorrow, I decided to give you all a gift, I'm going to post two stories tonight. (and the fact I'll have reviews to wake up to is nether here nor there) for all those waiting for me to update Cooking Lesson and Wish, don't worry, I have a chapter of Wish written and I've started the next chapter of Cooking, when I get home I'll get them posted. In the mean time, enjoy. (this author note has been copied to both stories posted tonight.) **

**Title: Harry Potter, the Mediwizard.**

**Prompt: Combination of.**

**Prompt 24. ****Harry somehow finds out Snape has an extremely responsive body and is very sensitive to the slightest of touches. Bonus for Blushing-Virgin! Snape.**

**Prompt 49. Harry catches Snape cross-dressing. Perhaps a glimpse of lacy goodness beneath his robes.**

**Prompt 71. ****Snape & Harry experiment with **_**Petrificus Totalis**_** as a sexual enhancement spell.**

**Prompt 146. Severus finds himself getting inappropriate hard-ons around Harry and decides he must have been cursed.**

**(in order of appearance. 146. 49. 24. 71.)**

Harry Potter, the Mediwizard.

Harry Potter was training to be a mediwizard. He'd asked Madam Pomfrey if she would be his mentor, and she had joyfully accepted, fully ready to retire and let him take over when he'd completed his training.

And so Harry had spend the last 6 months back at Hogwarts, his true home, 3 months ago the students had returned, eventually they got used to him being there and stopped faking injuries just to come and see him.

One evening, Harry was searching under a bed for some of his notes, he remembered sitting on this bed, his bed, looking at them, and now they were gone. From under the bed, Harry heard the door opening and Poppy's unmistakable voice. He was about to reveal himself when he also heard the distinctive voice of Severus Snape.

"Are you quite sure, Severus?" She was asking.

Severus sat on the edge of a bed next to the one where Harry was hiding.

"Of course I'm bloody sure, I've been cursed, it's the only explanation."

"Severus, you have yet to tell me your symptoms, you don't look cursed."

Severus sighed, "It's, embarrassing to talk about." Harry could just make out the blush on Severus' cheeks.

"Every time I'm around a certain person my body reacts."

"What do you mean, reacts?"

Severus closed his eyes. "I get hard, you know, there." Harry could see the mortification on Severus's face.

"But Severus, that's perfectly natural, it just an attraction."

"It's not normal to me; I've never reacted this way before."

"What?" Poppy exclaimed, Harry had to shove his fist in his mouth to stop him from doing the same thing himself. "But you know, I mean, um."

Severus rolled his eyes despite his embarrassment. "Poppy, I am head of house to half a dungeon full of boys, I know the mechanics of what's going on, but it never happened to me, I assumed I was asexual, and I accepted that."

"Which is why you think you've been cursed." Poppy supplied

Severus nodded.

"Do you have to be in close proximity to this person for it to happen?"

"At first, but now I just have to see him." Severus explained.

Harry knew he shouldn't be here, that he should leave, but he didn't think he would make past the bed he was under if he decided to leave now. No, it was better to wait and leave when the infirmary was empty, and pretend he hadn't heard anything.

"As far as you know is there any creature blood in your family?"

"None that I was ever informed of."

"Very well, Severus, I want you to stay here for a few days, I'll transfigure the curtains into walls so you'll have your privacy, and as you're in a corner, I'll include the bed next to you, you can transfigure it into a sofa and the night stand into a desk."

Severus looked like he was about to argue, but Poppy had already transfigured the curtains into walls. "I'll have a house elf come to you and get anything you need. In the mean time, make yourself comfortable, you could be here some time. I will need to know who is causing this reaction, in case I need to test them, too."

"You will do no such thing. The last thing I want is for him to know about this."

Poppy put her hands on her hips. "Very well, Severus, for now I will leave it lie, but if your tests are inconclusive, will need to talk to the other party. Just give me a name, Severus, I will not contact him unless I have to." She promised.

"Ugg, fine, it's Potter. It started five months ago and has only gotten worse."

"Right, leave it with me, I'll have potions sent in and we can start testing you. I want you to rest and not get yourself in a snit." The mediwitch left sealing the last portion of wall as she did so.

"Bloody fucking hell, who the hell does she think she is? I'm not some child she can order about," Severus ranted.

Severus transfigured the bed into a more comfortable one and sat on the end of it. A scared looking house elf popped into the room carrying a tray of food and a bag. "Master's things," she stammered.

Snape grabbed the bag containing whatever the house elves had thrown together and rummaged though it until he found what he was looking for and pulled out some black silk pyjamas.

Harry knew he shouldn't be watching, but he couldn't stop himself.

When Snape had finally finished undoing all the buttons he let his robes drop to the floor.

Harry couldn't help the gasp when he saw what was underneath.

Severus Snape, git extraordinaire, was wearing a green lace teddy and matching panties. The gasp, unfortunately for Harry, drew the attention of the man himself.

"Potter,"

The man's anger seemed to have made him forget exactly how he was dressed, and now he'd turned around Harry could see Snape's cock in its feminine confines, Harry was almost drooling.

"Come out at once," Severus demanded.

Harry did as he was told and clambered out from his hiding place and stood before Snape.

"Have you seen enough?" Snape asked in a dangerous voice.

Harry shook his head before he could think about it. But thought, as he was dead anyway, he may as well say what he really thinks.

"I really want to see more. You look incredible," Harry breathed.

Snape looked down and blanched in mortification. But he couldn't stop his body from reacting the same way it always did when he was around Harry nowadays.

"Can I touch you?" Harry practically begged.

Snape backed up and sat on the bed heavily. "What are you doing, Potter?"

"Please, let me."

"Why?" Snape asked, not sure if he was asking why should he allow it or why would he want to.

"Because I've fantasised about what you have under your robes for years, and now I know I need to touch."

Snape found himself captivated by the lust evident in Harry's eyes and he nodded hesitantly.

Harry gently pushed Snape back on the bed so his head and shoulders were supported by the headrest. He climbed onto the bed next to Snape kicking off his shoes first.

Snape lay stiffly not knowing what to do or how to behave.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," Harry promised. "What can I call you?"

"Professor, or Sir," Snape told him.

Harry grinned. "Very kinky, I think I like it." Harry ran his hand along Snape's arm causing the man to moan.

"What are you doing to me?" Snape asked breathlessly.

"Nothing yet, not compared to what I'm going to do to you, Sir. Would you like me to tell you what I want to do, or shall I let you guess?" Harry's hands ran over Snape's lace covered chest, his cock twitching at the texture.

"I would be unable to guess." Snape admitted, the shame he felt at such an admission evident in his voice.

Harry propped himself up on his elbow and looked Snape directly in his eyes. "How far have you gone with another person? Sir." He added with a seductive smile.

"No where."

"Never been kissed?" For reasons beyond Harry, the fact that the tantalising man beneath him was untouched was intoxicating.

Snape nodded. "If you were listening then you'll know. I've been asexual all my life."

"I thought you meant you'd never been with a partner," Harry was a little concerned now.

Snape sat up on the edge of the bed. "Until recently I'd never been hard."

"Bloody hell. I bet you exploded the first time."

"First time for what?" Snape asked genuinely confused.

Harry got up and coaxed Snape so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, before moving to sit opposite him. "The first time you wanked, the first time you came." Harry explained.

"I have not!" Snape exclaimed.

"You've never wanked?" Harry asked in shock.

"Of course not, it's, it's..."

"It's not wrong or disgusting or anything else like that." Harry interrupted.

Snape didn't say anything but for once his face betrayed his thoughts, he had been thinking exactly what Harry had said.

"I need to get dressed," Snape said trying to deflect the conversation.

"Why? you look amazing, and it's not cold."

"Because I'm not comfortable sitting here like this, with you fully dressed."

"No problem," Harry jumped off the bed and stripped off his robes and trousers, leaving him in his boxers and T-shirt. "Shall I take this off to?" He asked plucking at the T-shirt.

Snape just nodded dumbly. Grinning Harry complied and sat back on the bed.

"Why haven't you taken the piss?" Snape asked, as if he'd just realised all that Harry must have seen and heard.

"Why would I? I never would have taken you to be the type to wear that kind of thing under your robes, but I think it looks great on you."

Snape blushed. "I must be dead, it's the only conceivable way I would be virtually naked on a bed with you."

Harry leaned forward and kissed Snape on the cheek chastely. "Not dead, not a dream. I am going to teach you a few things though."

Snape raised an eyebrow in obvious disbelief. "Oh really?"

"Yes, Sir, I'm going to teach you how to wank," Harry told him with a smile.

"That's not going to happen," Snape shook his head.

"I will teach you, sir."

"But I mustn't." Snape said in a small child like voice.

"I used to think like that too, my uncle and aunt used to tell me I was dirty and unholy for touching myself. I believed them too. But then I came to Hogwarts and found they lied to me about so many things, they probably lied about that too. They did, you know, and who ever told you was lying too."

"Are you sure? I've been damned for so much already, I can't afford to be damned for anything else."

"I promise. It's perfectly normal, any man or woman who says they don't do it is not telling the truth." Harry reassured him.

Snape nodded in agreement.

"Good, now then, Sir, prop yourself up against the head board, use the pillows," Harry instructed, grabbing two pillows for himself. This bed had a footrest Harry could use to lean against. "Just copy what I do."

Rather than take off his boxers Harry pulled his cock out from the opening, Snape pulled the panties down just enough to pull his cock out. Both men were already half hard, Snape waited for instruction, not touching himself in any way.

"Take a firm hold of you cock in whatever hand feels most comfortable," Harry followed his own instructions and smiled as Snape did so too, however hesitantly.

"Now, stroke it from base to tip," Harry demonstrated. Snape copied, and gasped at the sensation. "That's it, Sir. Just watch my hand and copy me."

Snape obeyed for the first three stokes before his hand fell away and he closed his eyes panting.

"I can't do this," Snape said finally.

"Would you like me to help Sir?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I think that would be wise."

Harry sniggered. "You are far too coherent."

Harry moved so he was sitting between Snape's spread legs. He manipulated Snape's willing body so his legs were wrapped around his waist, and harry was sitting cross-legged in the circle that created with Severus in his lap.

"Watch me, Sir," Harry instructed, loving the shiver that coursed though Snape every time he called him Sir.

Snape opened his eyes and watched intently as Harry grasped his cock and stroked in a firm steady motion. Snape grasped the sheets and started to twitch, but he did not close his eyes more than to blink.

"Doesn't it feel wonderful, Sir?"

"Don't stop," Snape demanded.

"I won't, I'll keep going as long as you want me too, Sir."

"I want... I want... I need." Snape babbled.

"What do you want, what do you need, just tell me and it's yours."

"I don't know," Snape moaned.

"Do you want more? Harder? Faster?" Harry questioned.

"Yes!"

"Which, Sir?" Harry chuckled.

"All, Now." Snape was no less demanding as a student than he was a teacher.

"Yes, Sir."

Snape's body started to convulse violently as Harry's hand sped over his aching cock faster, gathering the thick liquid gathering at the head and used it to ease the way.

"Can you feel it building, Sir? The tingling in your balls and the base of your cock, pushing its way up. Building up and building up like a fuse leading to a firework. The flame slowly consuming all it touches, getting ever closer to the end, ever closer, so any second it will... Ignite." Harry whispered the last word, the words and actions pushed Snape over the edge, as Harry whispered ignite Snape's body did just that, every nerve seemed to be on fire, every scene amplified.

But the need was still there, it had diminished but a little. "I never knew it would be that way," Snape breathed quietly.

"It can get better too, there is so much more I can show you, if you're willing," Harry offered.

Severus blushed, he knew what else there could be, he could read after all, and the amount of people, couples, trios and on one memorable occasion a six person daisy chain.

"Does the need ever go away?" Snape asked shyly.

Harry frowned. "Normally when you've come. Tell me what you're feeling, Sir."

Snape still looked embarrassed. Deciding he needed a little more encouragement, Harry climbed up Snape's body. "Please tell me, Sir," Harry begged, "How can a boy please his Master if Master won't tell his boy?"

Snape's cock responded to the blatant manipulation. "I can't describe it, I don't feel, I don't feel whole," Snape tried to explain.

"Sir, can the Master's boy make him feel whole again, can I fill you with what you're missing, Please say I can, Master," Harry was happily rubbing his now naked body against Snape's. Neither could place when or how his boxers had disappeared.

"Fill me how..." Snape hesitated for a fraction of a second, "My Boy."

"Fill you with my fingers, let me take away the empty," Harry lifted Snape's legs so his feet were flat on the bed and pushed up as far as they could go.

Harry cast a wandless cleaning spell on Snape's abdomen and arse. "Can I start, Sir?" Harry asked a finger brushing over Snape's untouched pucker.

"Do it," Snape bucked under Harry's touch.

"Yes, sir," With a whispered spell, Harry slid a lubed finger inside. "Does Sir want more," Harry asked seductively.

"Stop asking stupid questions and get on with it!" Snape demanded, lust and frustration evident in his voice in equal measure.

"Yes, Master," Harry complied and gently pressed in a second finger. It took all his willpower not to break all the trust Snape was showing him, and fuck the writhing man though the mattress.

But Snape had trusted Harry. That had been apparent in Snape's eyes from the first touch. When Snape had asked to be called Sir, Harry had recognised it as a desire not to be dominated. The last thing Snape needed was to have another Master. But Harry was willing to show him he could have a lover without either needing to submit totally, no matter how long it took. Harry smiled sliding in a third finger and stretching thoroughly, he didn't want to hurt Snape.

When Harry considered Snape to be sufficiently prepared he edged forward and positioned himself at Snape's entrance.

But as he started to push forwards Snape's eyes snapped open and he scrambled back up the bed away from Harry.

"NO, can't, mustn't." Snape looked panicked.

Harry scooted to lay next to him at the top of the bed, "It's alright, I won't hurt you Sir," Harry said affectionately. "Is this too much?" He asked, Snape nodded, "Do you want to stop?" Snape shook his head fervently.

"Alright, I have an idea," Harry lay on his back. "Cast _Petrificus Totalis _on me, then I can't move, you know that it will all be you. You can ride me, would you like that?"

Snape scrambled for his wand, "Are you sure?"

Harry lay on his back, resting his head on a pillow, his cock stood proudly upwards. "I'm sure. Take me, Sir, please."

Snape cast the spell. More confident now Harry couldn't move he reached out and poked Harry's cock. When nothing happened Snape took hold of it in one hand, just as Harry had shown him.

A bead of sweat appeared on Harry's head, his eyes wild, and kept flicking between Snape's hand and face.

Gathering his courage Snape straddled Harry's waist and held his cock still. Slowly he lowered himself till their bodies were flush together. Snape started grinding his hips searching and finding his rhythm. Snape was too new to this for it to last long, but Harry was grateful that there was no pain detectable on Snape's face.

When Snape recovered, he flopped down on to the bed, still breathing heavily and released the spell.

Harry nearly bent in two as the Spell released and allowed him to come, which he did with a scream.

"That was amazing Sir."

"Severus," Snape corrected. "It was,"

"There's so much I want to show you." Harry told him huskily.

"It will give us something to do while we are stuck in here for the weekend."

"And after, Severus?" Harry asked hopefully.

"And after, perhaps you should test me." Snape said turning on his side to face Harry doing the same.

"That's true, a test should follow lessons," Harry smiled.

"I am a very diligent student," Snape shyly returned the smile.

"I'm a one on one teacher, you'll have all my attention," Harry promised.

"It seems to be a lifelong commitment," Snape said raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Well, you know what they say, the day you stop learning is the day you die."

**a/n please remember to review and make my birthday morning wonderfull **


End file.
